Here In Your Arms
by pheeeeebz
Summary: Lets play a game.' Shane said taking hold of Mitchie's hands. 'A game? What kind of game' Mitchie looked up, confused. 'Tell me what you like when your with me, and I'll tell you.' 'Okay then.' Mitchie looked down at Shane's hands. 'I like it when.."


**Authors Note: This is my first story so its not that good.**

**I guess you can sort of call this a songfic. Its kinda not though. Its based on the song Here(in your arms) by Hellogoodbye and it has a few lines of the song in it. But thats it really.**

**Review pls.**

**Disclaimer: I dont ownt Camp Rock or any of the characters.. we can dream, heyy?**

Here

_'Lets play a game.' Shane said taking hold of Mitchie's hands._

_'A game? What kind of game?' Mitchie looked up, confused._

_'Tell me what you like when your with me, and I'll tell you.'_

_'Okay then.' Mitchie looked down at Shane's hands._

_'I like it when we're driving in your car and the wind is blowing through our hair.' She looked up at Shane._

_'Well, I like it when you hug me and our cheeks touch.' Mitchie smiled._

_'I also like it when our lips touch.' Shane looked into Mitchie's hazel eyes as they both leaned in and their lips met. Mitchie smiled into the kiss as Shane pulled away. Mitchie gave him a confused look, feeling rejected._

_'I said two there, so you need to tell me another one. Once you tell me, maybe you'll get another one.' Shane gave her an evil but playful look._

_'I like where we are..here.'_

And that was the last time they saw each other before Shane went off on tour early the next morning.

Shane and Mitchie had been dating for just under a year now. 11 months and 28 days to be exact. In two days, on the 21st June, it'll be their one year anniversary and Mitchie was planning to surprise him by flying to New York for their concert.

'Do you know how much I want to be there with her right now? Its our one year anniversary!' Shane looked up to his band mate, Jason.

'Yeah dude, we do. You haven't stopped saying it since last Monday. Just get over it. I wasn't there for mine and Dallas' one year anniversary but you'll get over it!' Jason replied patting him on the back..pretty hard.

'Ouch, that hurt..and no! I wont get over it. I love Mitchie. Quite a lot.'

'Yeah,' Nate joined in.

'We know that too. Since you've been on the phone with her like, all morning and all of last night. Look, we finish this tour in a week, you'll get to see her then.'

Little did they know, Shane was gonna see her tonight.

'Okay guys, we're on in five. Come on lets get ready' Garbo came round the corner and looked at them all.

-Later on in the concert-

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again._

_Gonna tell you that I love you in the-_

Shane stopped singing, and stared into the crowd.

Jason walked over, 'Dude? Whats wrong with you?'

'M-mi-Mitchie.' Shane didn't move, he just carried on staring. Jason looked out into the crowd and saw her too. The band had stopped playing and all of the crowd were wondering what was going on. When they all saw what they were staring at, they stopped screaming, and stared too.

Shane ran down to the bottom of the 3 tier stage and ran up to Mitchie they both moved in and kissed. A long passionate kiss.

Yep, thats right. Every girls dreams were crushed. Right in front of their eyes.

'I missed you quite terribly.' Shane said as he pulled away.

'I missed you too Shane.'

Later that night, they had decided to go to the beach. Just them two. Alone.

They were both laying there. Gazing at the stars.

'I love looking at the stars.' Mitchie said as she turned to look at Shane.

'Yeah, sometimes I wonder; do we gaze at the stars because we're human? Or are we human because we gaze at the stars?'

'Oh, way to kill a perfect moment Shane.' Mitchie laughed.

'Ha, I'm sorry,' Shane smiled as they both layed back down and carried on looking above at the stars with the sound of the waves crashing. It really was a perfect moment. Mitchie moved in and put her head onto Shane's shoulder.

'Wanna play a game?' Shane asked, smiling.

'Of course.' Mitchie replied, knowing what game it was.

'I like where you sleep, when you sleep next to me.' Mitchie turned round to face Shane.

'I like, when your the one who lies close to me.'

Mitchie smiled at Shanes response and closed her eyes. It'd been a long day, so she immediately fell asleep.

'I like where we are..here' Shane whispered and closed his eyes.

**A/N**: **Its not as long as i wanted it to be, but its kinda sweet. And I couldn't think of a way to end it. I had a good one, but it only made sense in my mind. And not in writing. So yeah, but review please (:**


End file.
